


(Fanart) The Apology

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: illustration for Ivanw's story "The Apology"





	(Fanart) The Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397537) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Scene from a short but sweet vignette in which Kirk feels that he's overstepped boundaries with Spock and somewhat awkwardly tries to make amends.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
